Problem: $ \dfrac{7}{10} + 50\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{7}{10} = 0.7$ $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = 0.5 $ Now we have: $ 0.7 + 0.5 = {?} $ $ 0.7 + 0.5 = 1.2 $